Creepypastas Creepypastas EVERYWHERE
by Princess15eevee
Summary: Bueno no soy tan buena para los sumarios pero bueno, estos son unos creepypastas o al menos el intento de ello (hechos por mi y mi hermana). El primero es Lamemt of Madness donde Nicole tendrá que hacer lo que sea con tal de salvar a su hermana, incluso en hacer un trato con el causante de esto... Bueno espero que les guste y comenten para ver si quieren saber más.
1. Lament of Madness

Sol: hola a todos, soy Sol, la hermana mayor de Lunaris, mayormente conocida como Luna, y les vengo atraer una Creepypasta que se me ocurrio en un momento de tristeza, después de recordar una película y uno que otro anime.

Jack: Luna y tu aun no sube los otros capítulos de sus fics y ahora creas una Creepy! Esto no me la creo pfff

Sol: bueno, aunque algunas escenas pueden que sean chistosas y otras sin sentido y algo obvias, en mi opinión. Y solo les pido que si tiene algo que decir manden un review y que espero que les guste w

S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S

_No entiendo que pudo pasar!__  
__Porque?__  
__Porqué paso esto?!__  
__Si no hubieran discutiendo como siempre ella, ELLA, seguiría aquí!__  
__Mama... Porque dejaste que sucediera...__  
_  
Eso mismo se preguntaba Nicole, una chica de 15 años con cabello café hasta la cintura de piel blanca y una peculiaridad en los ojos, pero no importara eso último hasta en otro momento, ya que lo que aquejaba era la desaparición de su hermana Anya, una niña de 9 años de cabello rubio piel blanca y ojos rosas.  
Ella andaba paseando por la calle que iba directo a su casa hasta que encontró un periódico tirado. Cuando lo levanto vio que era del día de hoy y contaba lo que había sucedido la noche anterior.

**PERIÓDICO LOCAL****  
****DESAPARICIONES POR DOQUIER**  
Después de varias semanas no se ha podido descubrir quien es el que está tras las desapariciones que ha habido últimamente. Se han dicho los reportes que las víctimas son menores de entré 7 a 13 años de edad y que los padres están muy preocupados por sus hijos.

_"Tengo miedo y quiero de vuelta a mi niño" dijo la señora García.__  
__"Extraño a mi hermana" respondió la señorita Rosas.__  
__"Como quisiera de vuelta a mis 2 pequeñas" imploro el señor Infante.__  
_  
Todos estos y más casos tuvieron el mismo resultado pero en todas ella tenían cosas en comunes, aparte de que todos eran menores de edad y de tener o carecer de hermanos, todos tenían problemas con sus padres.

_"Yo y el siempre peleábamos muy amenudo". Sollozó la señora Gabriela Sanchez. "Pero era siempre por sus notas de las escuela y aún así" derramando lágrimas "no me así caso. Si hubiera sabido que ya no lo vería pues yo..." Hechandose a llorar.__  
_  
El caso más resiente, sucedió ayer mismo, en la calle "Puerto n15". La menor de la familia Guerrero, Anya de 9 años, después de una de las discusiones que tuvo con su madre se había ido a su cuarto. Después de un tiempo, el cual la señora dijo que siempre venía para disculparse, la niña no apareció. Al saber que no bajaba, la madre fue directo solo para encontrar el cuarto a oscuras y la ventana abierta. Cuando prendió la luz y no vio a su hija en su cama. Vio tras la ventana para descubrir que tampoco había rastro de ella. Según dijo que sólo se oía una especie de canción que no supo identificar, que parecía una canción de cuna.

La hija mayor, Nicole, informo que ella no estuvo presente ya que ella se había salido de su casa para que ellas resolvieran sus problemas y no volvió hasta encontrar a su madre llorando en la habitación. La madre nos informo que a ella nunca le gusto que pelearan y por lo tanto, ella se iba hasta que se tranquilizara o que ellas pararan de discutir.

Un último dato de este caso, es que después de la entrevista, vimos a Nicole hiendose de la casa y diciendo:  
_"Daré con el que secuestró a su hermana y lo haré parar" _dijo antes de irse.  
(Noticias)  
\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nicole se llevó el periódico a su casa donde encontró a su padre tratando de calmar a su madre. Al ver a su hija la abrazaron, no querrían perderla.  
"Hija, estas?" Dijo Joseline, su madre preocupada y sollozando.  
"Sí mama"continuo sería y triste"pero no he encontrado a Anya".  
"No te preocupes hija, la policía se esta encargando del asunto" dijo Alberto, su padre, quien trabajaba a altas horas de la noche en su oficina y por eso se había sorprendido al ver a tantos policías en su casa. "Ahora importa que descanses, estubistes fuera toda la noche".  
"Ok" obedeció ella, aunque en el fondo no querría dejar de buscar a su hermana.  
Y en su cuarto, se acostó para descansar. Más bien trató, ya que sólo pensaba en su hermana hasta tal punto en que la oyo gritar haciéndola despertar derepente. Reviso el reloj, eran las 11:45 de la noche. En eso se acordó que en uno de los reportes de la TV habían dicho que a los niños los secuestraban desde las 10 de la noche hasta las 4 de la mañana.

Como sabía en que no dormiría, decidió en visitar a su amiga Claudia, ya que apesar de ser días de escuela, ella se acostaba tarde, tanto por pasar con 10 en los exámenes como para estar chateando por Facebook. Se levantó y se puso una camiseta roja, con una chaqueta y jeans azules junto con un cinturón y converse negros. Bajo en silencio las escaleras y abrió y cerró la puerta con cuidado. De camino ahí, recordó como ella juntó su hermana se divertían en casa de Claudia. Mientras estas hablaban, Anya y Juan, el hermano menor de Claudia, se ponían a jugar a los videojuegos. También cuando todos iban a la tiendita de la esquina a comprar raspados. Aunque también recordó una vez, que fue no hace mucho, en que Claudia oyó como su mama discutía con su hermano porque había golpeado a todos sus compañeros de clases, sólo para encontrar a su hermano con una mejilla de la cara roja mientras derramaba lágrimas. Anya nunca había pegado a nadie, pero tenía problemas en algunas materias y un tanto en su actitud en la casa. Como ella y su mama tenían una actitud similar, chocaban. Nicole se había puesto a llorar porque antes no sucedía tan amenudo y sólo deseaba que parara... pero nunca de esa forma. Siguió llorando hasta descubrir que se pasó una calle antes de llegar a lo de su amiga.  
"Quizás sea mejor regresar, le contaré en la mañana" al disponerse a ir se escucho algo. No lo podía oír con exactitud la letra, pero se había con claridad en que calle. "Llamare a Claudia" corría en dirección a la casa de ella, mientras agarraba su IPhone y marcaba el número. A los pocos segundos se oyó la hoz de Claudia.  
"Nicole que alivio estas bien supe lo que le paso a tu hermana" continuo sorprendida y triste "lo siento mucho".  
"No te preocupes" dijo ella agitada.  
"Te encuentras bien? Suenas como si estuvieras corriendo una maratón" comento ella preocupada.  
" Eso no importa, lo que importa es que cheques a Juan"  
"Mi hermano? Debe estar dormido en su cuarto, hoy tuvo una fuerte discusión con mi mama hasta el punto de amenazarlo con el cinto"  
"Ok, pero en serio, ahorita estoy a unas casas de llegar, sólo te pido que lo cheques" dijo mientras trataba de recordar el nombre de la canción que se hacía más fuerte a cada paso que daba.  
"De acuerdo" en unos pocos segundos Nicole llego a la casa. La canción había parado. Al poco tiempo, Claudia abrió la puerta y dejo pasar a Nicole después de darle un abrazo que lamentaba lo de su hermana.  
"No te preocupes se que la encontrare" continuo "hiciste lo que te dije?"  
"Si" dijo calmada y continuo "Juan está muy dormido de seguro ni lo despertaría una manada de elefantes."  
Nicole iba a decir algo antes de oír de nuevo esa canción.  
"Nicole que tienes?" Pregunto Claudia por la cara de pánico que surgió en su amiga.  
"Esto no es bueno" dijo mientras corría al cuarto del hermano de Claudia, Claudia quiso seguirla pero le dijo que mejor llamara a la policía. La canción se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte. Al llegar, la puerta estaba cerrada, habían atrancado la puerta. Nicole trato de abrirla mientras empujaba pero no funcionaba. Al final dio una embestida que la hizo caer al suelo. Al subir la mirada se sorprendió al ver a Juan, completamente dormido, en brazos de una chica un año mayor que ella con piel tan pálida como un fantasma y con un largo fleco que le cubría el ojo derecho, mientras que el ojo izquierdo era morado, no de un golpe, sino que el iris era de color morado.  
Al verla, esta se lanzó de la ventana.  
Nicole se levantó y vio que ella se había parado en el pequeño tejado que había arriba de la puerta para luego bajar de pie en el suelo. Ella, con desicion, se lanzó justo como lo hizo ella excepto que al tocar el suelo perdió el equilibrio y se dio de sentó.  
"Ayyyyy" se quejó ella, pero se paró lo más que pudo y se puso a perseguir a esa chica.  
La siguió por todos lados hasta llegar a un cementerio que había estado abandonado hasta épocas de la colonia. Al seguirla, aún podía oírla cantar esa misma canción y cuando estaba apunto de alcanzarla apareció una espesa niebla. Basto para que chocara con una estatua que había y cayo inconsciente.

Al despertar vio que estaba amaneciendo. Tenia un gran dolor de cabeza pero aún recordaba lo que paso anoche. Se paró con un poco de dificultad y se disponía a irse antes de pararse en seco.  
"No puedo dejarlo así"continuo"no no puedo!"  
Sabía que si le comentaba a la policía que había estado siguiendo a una clase de fantasma la tomarían por loca. Así, con esa idea en mente se dirigió al fondo del cementerio.  
En un tour que había dado su escuela en favor a la historia de su pueblo mencionaron que debajo de la iglesia, la cual estaba en una pequeña isla y sólo se pasaba por una camino de piedras, había una especie de caverna submarina, la cual se dice que en algunos metros se encontraba una camara de aire que daba un túnel, según dicen que guiaba a un cuarto rodeado de raíces con una advertura donde pasaba luz.  
El problema era que si rodeaba el lago, le tomaría un buen rato y que no sabía la ubicación del tal abujero, aparte, no podía nadar tan lejos. Tomó un rato en decidir si buscar el abujero o nadar. Sin muchas opción y, quizás, poco tiempo opto por la de nadar y se encamino la iglesia.  
El agua hacia aparecer y desaparecer las piedras mientras caminaba. Cuando llegó la iglesia estaba sumida en una ligera oscuridad, a pesar de que había luz. El lugar olía a humedad y tierra mojada. Al ver unas puertas al fondo, tuvo que adivinar cual de ellas era la que guiaba a la caverna. En cada una era un cuarto, una biblioteca y al parecer una área de descanso. Al dar con la última vio que había una puerta debajo. Al abrirla vio que guiaba a unas escaleras. Para su suerte, había encontrado una linterna anti-agua con batería, lo cual se le hizo extraño. Quizás alguien quería saber si era cierto lo de la caverna. Ya abajo vio que el camino terminaba con el agua rodeando el último escalón.  
Nicole empezó a dudar otra vez, pero al pensar que lo haría por una buena causa le dio suficiente valor para agarrar una gran bocanada de aire y sumergirse en lo profundo. Al nadar, se sorprendió que alrededor había una especie de tumbas en las paredes.  
"Debe ser que a la maestra se le olvidó comentar eso" dijo Nicole, aunque en el fondo de su mente comentaba con ironía "que se le olvidó comentar que había tumbas en un viaje de primaria".  
Se pregunto en cuánto tiempo habría pasado desde que empezó a nadar. Se estaba empezando a invadir el miedo y una sensación muy extraña que no supo reconocer. Al rato, empezó la mesé ciudad de tomar aire así que empezó a acelerar la marcha. Nado y nado aunque sentía que no podía más y que sería su fin. Estaba a punto de rendirse hasta vio que había una salida y nado hacía a ella. Al llegar a la superficie respiro con dificultad.  
"Creo que debí aceptar esas clases de buceo" pensó antes de quedarse dormida.  
Al despertar se sobresaltó no sabía cuanto había pasado y estaba muy oscuro. Al encontrar la linterna pudo ver el túnel y se dirigió lo más callada posible. Al adentrarse sólo podía ver tierra, raíces y uno que otro esqueleto, pero estos parecían más recientes.  
"Será que aparte de ser una secuestradora es una asesina?" Se pregunto.  
Al ver que había una luz en el túnel, apago la linterna y se dirigió sigilosamente. Al llegar al final vio que el cuarto estaba rodeado de velas y había varios niños sobre bultos de paja. Al ver a cada uno vio que al mero final se encontraba su hermana y Juan. Corrió hacia ellos.  
"Anya, Anya" sacudió a su hermana, pero fue interrumpido usando empezó a escuchar esa canción y se ocultó en unas grandes raíces que había allí.  
A los segundos, Nicole vio que unas escaleras ovillas por unas raíces se encontraba la abertura y de ella aparecía la chica, quién vio a cada niño. Al ver que Anya empezaba abrir los ojos, empezó a tararear la canción mientras surgía un brillo celeste de sus manos y lo pasaba en los ojos de Anya. Esta se volvió a quedar dormida. Complacida de su trabajo volvió a chocar a los demás niños.  
"Entonces sólo los duerme, no le hace daño" pensó Nicole, "aunque no tiene derecho de creerse la llorona para robarse a mi hermana".  
Al ver que esta no esta viendo para allá agarro a su hermana y Juan.  
" Rayos que olvide mi IPhone en casa de Claudia" dijo mientras se dirigía a la abertura y ocultándose cuando la otra se dio cuenta de la ausencia de estos. En eso Anya y Juan despertaron.  
"Hermana?"  
" Nicole?"  
"Shh" dijo ella.  
Ya estaba apunto de irse, pero para encontrarse cara a cara con la fantasma, quien de por sí tenía una mirada enojada y sería.  
"Ay Chihuahua!" Dijo Nicole mientras empezaba a correr alrededor de todos los bultos, siendo perseguida por esta.  
"Eh?" Dijo Anya mientras sacudía la cabeza y volteaba para ver de quien huían "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Pegó un grito tan fuerte que todos los niños se empezaron a despertar.  
La chica iba a empezar a cantar si no fuera que Nicole le tapaba la boca y esta forcejeaba.  
"Ja" dijo Nicole notando algo "ahora resulta que no eres un fantasma"  
"Hermana!" Grito Anya.  
"Anya saca a todos de aquí!"  
"Pero..."  
"AHORA, yo la distraigo!"  
Anya obedeció y, junto con Juan, empezaron a sacar a todos los niños.  
Después de que todos salieron, Nicole ya no pudo contener a la chica y la soltó. Y esta, por tanto enojo, le empezó a disparar rayos y Nicole los esquivaba lo más que pudo. Pero cuando vio a su hermana regresar por ella, fue tiempo suficiente para distraerla y que le diera un rayo. Cayo medio inconsciente mientras empezaba a escupir sangre. Anya se dirigió a ella, pero la chica empezó a cantar. Y al poco instante Anya se durmió. Al ver como esa chica levantaba a su hermana surgió en Nicole dos emociones. Tristeza e irá.  
"No he llegado hasta aquí para que te la lleves" pensó y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se levantó y empezó a correr en dirección a esta quien estaba de espaldas. "Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh"  
Al voltear, esta revivió un fuerte puñetazo que la hizo chocar con la pared. Nicole sintió que su vista se nublaba poco a poco mientras veía a esta quien se sorprendió al ver sangre que le salió del labio. Al levantarse, Nicole sintió que este iba a ser su fin. Lo último que vio, es que esta la miraba ya jo con ira, sino con comprensión.

Al despertar, Nicole sintió un tremendo dolor en el cuerpo. Sus padres corrieron para abrasarla. Le contaron que la policía supieron por Juan que ella había distraído a quien los secuestro mientras ellos huían. Aparte, que ella durmió por casi 3 días. Al preguntar por Anya, entro la policía diciendo que encontraron a todos, todos excepto Anya. Eso último hizo sentir de nuevo a Nicole esa emoción tanto de tristeza y de ira, como si algo se estuviera rompiendo aparte de su corazón.

Una semana después, le dieron de alta. Al llegar a la casa, les comento a sus padres que ella quería vivir sola. Ellos se sorprendieron ante eso. Ella les respondió que ella estaría bien y que podría cuidarse sola. Al pensar en ello, no tuvieron otra opción que aceptar, mientras ella les llamará por si necesitaba algo. Al poco tiempo, Nicole decidió vivir en un pequeño apartamento a unas cuadras entra su escuela y la casa de sus padres, y que estaba al frente de un parque. Pero cuando apenas desempacaba oyo su teléfono que le llenó un mensaje. Al ver de quien era decía "Número desconocido".  
"Ve al parque que esta frente de tu apartamento junto con tus cosas. Tengo algo para proponerte"  
Al final del mensaje había una "M".  
"Ya me estaba suponiendo que esto terminaría de un modo o de otro" dijo mientras agarraba sus cosas, que eran sólo una mochila y dos cajas, y se dirigía al parque.  
Al llegar vio que todo estaba desierto, excepto por una chica sentada en uno de los columpios que había allí. Nicole dejo sus cosas cerca de un banco y fue directo a sentarse en uno de los columpios. El silencio duro por bastante rato.  
"Cual es la propuesta" pregunto Nicole sin rodeos.  
"Necesito un favor" dijo la chica, quien tenía una voz serena y melodiosa.  
"Bien, de cuanto estamos hablando" dijo Nicole bromeando, pero al ver la seriedad de esta supo que no era una broma.  
"Te deje vivir así que me debes un favor" dijo así de simplemente.  
"Así nada más." Dijo Nicole levantándose enojada "Todo este alboroto, secuestros y con llevarte a mi hermana para un estúpido y pinche favor! Por eso me fajaste vivir! Sólo por eso!"  
Esta se quedo callada viéndola con toda la paciencia del mundo mientras Nicole continuaba quejándose hasta caer de rodillas y empezar a sollozar.  
"No te deje vivir por eso" Nicole siguió con la mirada baja "Tengo que admitir que si quise matarte el momento en que te vi en casa de tu amiga" continuo "pero al ver hasta el punto en que me diste el puñetazo" dijo señalando se la mejilla un poco ofendida.  
"Bien estaba enojada por el momento" dijo levantando la mirada "pero no explica como es que me dejaste vivir"  
"Lo hice por que vi algo en ti que me hizo recordar a alguien"  
"A quien?"  
"A mi"  
Nicole no sabía si quería reírse o darle otro puñetazo pero sólo dijo que no se parecía en nada a ella.  
"Bueno, no tanto admito, pero desde mi punto de vista hay 3 cosas en que parecemos"  
"En cuales?"  
"En primera, llegar a más de nuestro límite" Nicole acepto en que por un momento no iba a llegar a tanto. "En segunda, tenemos heterocromia, sólo que tu tienes un ojo del mismo color que el mío, pero del lado derecho" Nicole ahora estaba confundida, si, si sabía que el ojo derecho es azul y el izquierdo amarillo pero como podía parecer en color. "Mi poder causa que mis ojos cambien de color"  
"bueno, eso tiene más sentido" pensó Nicole, mientras pensaba que si el izquierdo ojo era originalmente azul, entonces el color que se le agregaba era rojo. " Y la tercera?" Pregunto.  
Hubo un incómodo silencio.  
"Perdimos a alguien a quien queremos" dijo con tristeza. Nicole se sorprendió, no se le había pasado que todo hubiera sido por alguien.  
"Ok, tengo que decir que estoy de acuerdo, pero entonces que quieres?"  
"Bien" dijo "antes yo era una chica normal con una familia unida, a pesar de mi tener padre y que mi madre y mi hermana peleaban a menudo. Pero un día, lo perdí todo. Me sentí sola y destruida y sin motivos porque vivir. Pero aún mantenía algo de esperanza, así que fui a buscar lo que había perdido. En un momento, mi vida peligró, hasta que me tope con el y..." Se quedo callada. Nicole supo que quizás era una parte incómoda así que le dijo que se la saltara y que continuara. "Bien, el em chico me ofreció ayudarme a cambio de que lo ayudara. Me dijo que me ayudaría a recuperar lo que me importara y que haría cualquier cosa. Aunque me dio de todo, no me sentía completa" dijo con más tristeza como si quisiera llorar.  
"Y que tengo que ver en todo este asunto?" Ya le estaba pareciendo como novela.  
"Me dijo que si yo o alguien me ayudaba a encontrarlo antes que el, me haría cualquier favor sin nada a cambio. Eso último no me importo que digamos, sólo me importo en que aún había manera de encontrarlo lo que perdí"  
"Y que perdiste?" Dijo Nicole, ya que quería saber lo que le importaba a ella.  
"A mi hermana menor" hubo un silencio, esta vez con un aire menos tenso. Nicole entendió todo. Ella raptaba niños no por querer hacerlo, sino que estaba a ligada a hacerlo, aunque lo ocultaba.  
"Que de vías sobre el trato?"  
"Te ofrezco recuperar a tu hermana a cambio en que me ayudes a recuperar a la mía y en que me ayudes en mi trabajo".  
Silencio.  
"Raptar niños?!" Dijo ella asustada y un poco ofendida, ya le estaba tomando el pelo.  
"Nop" eso le alivio a Nicole "sólo necesito que distraigas aquien me sigue y si se niega lo matas" dijo con toda tranquilidad, en cambio no se le podía decir lo mismo a Nicole quien ya estaba dudando en aceptar.  
"Matar enserio?" Pregunto ella asustada.  
"Dije que si fuera necesario" aclaro la chica.  
Bueno, Nicole tenía la opción de aceptar la oferta y rechazarla. "Algo aparte de eso?"  
"En que tendrás que vivir conmigo en Creepy-city"  
Silencio.  
"Creepy-city es un lugar donde asesinos, fantasmas y otras fosas extrañas viven lejos de los humanos"  
"Ósea son como monstruos?"  
"Preferimos el término Creepypasta"  
Nicole no sabía de donde sacaron el término pero era comprensible. "Algo más?"  
"En que puedes hablar con quien quieres mientras no le digas sobre donde vives y sobre la existencia de los Creepypastas"  
Silencio.  
"Y?" Dijo La chica levantándose y extendiéndole la mano "tenemos un trato?"  
Nicole sabía que esto sería bastante riesgoso, mencionando en que no sabía a un la combinación de Creepy con pasta y que podía hablar con su familia pero ocultar lo que hace. Aún así estrecha la mano de la chica, sintió en ella una especie de descarga que le recorrió por el cuerpo y se paró en seco. Cuando los abrió sintió que le escurría unas lágrimas por los ojos.  
"Que fue eso?"  
"Te di un tango de mis poderes" continuo "eso te dará más fuerza, rapidez, resistencia y vulnerabilidad, mencionando en que te di un tanto de los onocimientos que se yo"  
"Ósea soy una proxy?"  
"Mmm casi aunque le viene ese término a los que acompañan a.."  
"Slenderman" completo Nicole, tenía que admitir que era sorprendente.  
"Si, exacto" dijo ella mientras agarraba las cosas de Nicole y ella cargaba su mochila"  
"Y donde queda Creepy-city porque no creo que ella un camión directo"  
"Muchos utilizan las sombras o teletransportarse, pero en nuestro casó será por un pozo"  
"Te regiréis el que esta afuera de la ciudad"  
"Sip"  
Así ambas chicas caminaron rumbo a las afueras. Cuando estaban por llegar Nicole le pregunto si le hizo algo en los ojos. Ante eso la chica le da un espejo, al verse vio que seguía llorando pero sus ojos ahora era morado, como el de la chica, y naranja. "Otra pregunta, por que te cubres el otro ojo?"  
"Se puede decir que tengo lo mismo que Yu pero de otro color"  
"Ah"  
"Sip"  
"Otra cosa, a casi me tendré que cambiar el nombre?"  
"Si no quieres que la gente sepa de ti ok"  
"Tu te cambiaste el nombre?"  
" si"  
"Oh y ahora Como te llamas?"  
Duro un silencio antes de responder.  
"Madness"  
"Ah" pensó "bueno si tu te llamas Madness, entonces me llamare Lament"  
Madness pensó antes de asentir que le agradaba el nuevo nombre de su nueva compañera. Al llegar al pozo, Nicole hizo otra pregunta que le rondaba en la mente.  
"La canción que cantabas era la versión mlp de Children of the night no?  
Madness miro a Lament antes de sonreírle y arojarse al pozo con las cajas. Nicole he jo un último vistazo y suspiro.  
"Lo tomaré como un si" y se lanzó al pozo.

^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()^-^()

Sol: Bueno espero que les gusto!

Jack: mlp? Enserio?

Sol: que me gusta esa canción y pensé que seria buena tonada y canción para definir a Madness.

Jack: si claro, quien creiria eso?

Madness: yo *suena Children of the Night versión mlp*

Jack: MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *HUYE*

Sol: hola Madness, como estas?

Madness: bien y ya dijiste que pondrás otra creep`ypasta?

Sol: que? Asi! Mi próxima creepy se tratara de cómo Madness se convierte en creepypasta antes de convencer a Nicole, o sea Lament, de ser una.

Lament: a por cierto cual es mi tonada?

Sol: mmm estuve pensado que será la de Sally Song versión Katethegreat19, no he visto su canal de youtube pero he visto videos que incluyen esa versión de la canción.

Lament: super!

Sol: bueno ahora si adiós!

Review!


	2. Origen of Madness

**Sol: otro creepypasta!**

**Jack: después de varios meses?**

**Sol: sipi y esta vez es Origen of Madness, Disfruten!**

**Luna: pero antes el comentario de Gashicalmy (que agradecemos mucho QuQ):**

**Sol: si es un poco drástico ^^"**

**Jack: lo dice la loca ¬¬**

**Sol: cállate!**

**Lament: tuve que T.T**

**Madness: ¬¬ en fin disfruten el cap!**

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S_

_**Origen of Madness**_

_Recientemente se vio en un periódico local que sigue el rapto de niños, aparte se ha visto uno que otro asesinato por esa causa. La mayoría de los desaparecidos venian casos olías con problemas con algunos de sus miembros, mientras de que los asesinados fueron gente que sospechaba de quien podría ser o de detectives. El día en que sería el último, todos dijeron que "las escucho cantar"; y como últimas palabras, algunos decían "come little children", "but is never to become, because im no the one" y, esta vez no era de una canción, "Lament of Madness"._

_Pero hasta este momento no se sabe el porque de ello._

Eso decía un periódico local que yo leí esta mañana. Muchos no saben que se trata de Madness, una chica de piel tan blanca como la nieve, ojo izquierdo morado y el otro oculto por su fleco, y su compañera Lament, una chica arrastrada al "oficio" de esta para recuperar a su hermana. Yo fui testigo de como habían capturado a otro niño, en este caso, a la hermana de mi mejor amigo, pero a diferencia de Nicole, el verdadero nombre de Lament, no la pude rescatar. Se que ahora debe esta descansado con otros niños, soñando con una mejor vida de que tenían.

Se qué también me queda poco tiempo antes de que Lament tenga que hacer lo suyo, pero antes quería escribir algo que yo se sobré Madness, de como ella se volvió en lo que es ahora. Ahora mismo subiré esta historia de una fuente confiabe. Bueno, eso ya es todo, solo espero que no sea una muerte dolorosa.

Últimas noticias, Javier Salinas de 21 años, descubrio casi muerto en su habitación. Solo se sabe que el subió una historia, al parecer la información de los sucesos que esta sucediendo últimamente, aparte dijo como últimas palabras dijo "Alue Collins".

Alue Collins, una chica de casi 16 años de cabello negro, piel blanca y el ojo izquierdo de color azul ya que el otro lo tenía oculto por su fleco, fue una estudiante de intercambio mexicana que fue enviada a Inglaterra juntó con su familia; su madre, llamada Aimi de ojos azules y cabello largo y negro, y su hermana de 11 años llamada Juley, Jules para los amigos, de cabello como el de su mama y hermana, pero con ojos grises, como los de su papa, o al menos el derecho.

La historia sobre su padre es todo un misterio, ya que desapareció después del coma que tuvo uno de sus hijos, el hermano mayor de Alue y de Jules, pero eso es otra historia.

En fin, tiempo después de ese incidente Alue dedico parte de sus años de la primaria y de la secundaria al estudio, al cual tuvo sus resultados ya mencionados.

Al llegar a Inglaterra, fue enviadas a una casa, está de 2 pisos, que estaba a unas cuadras cerca del instituto donde estudiaría Alue y, claro, Juley. El primer día, fue un poco difícil para Juley acostumbrarse a las clases, pero fue más facil hacer amigos. Alue fue el caso contrario. No es que fuera una anti-social, sólo que no estaba acostumbrada a andar con chicos de alta clase, así que se reunía con una chica que se puede declarar "el ratón de biblioteca tímida y otaku"; desde qué la conoció fueron muy buenas amigas. Todos en el instituto la conocía Alue como "la chica becada, sería e inpopular"', pero Naomi, su amiga, sabía que ella no le importaba eso y que ella es una buena persona sobre todo con su hermana Juley.

Un día durante el receso, Naomi decidió decirle Alue algo que noto en Trébor, un chivo de 18 años de cabello negro, ojos verdes, pile blanca y además, el chico más popular, rico y,por muchas de las chicas del instituto, el más guapo del instituto.

-Si, que pasa con el?- dijo antes de darle una mordida a su sándwich,

-Que! No has notado desde el primer día que llegaste, te ha estado observando?- dijo mientras lo señalaba junto con un grupo de sus, según Alue, "sus fangirls", aunque esta sólo se río.

- Creo que exageras Nao. Sólo porque el primer día de clases le pregunte donde quedaba el salón 116 no significa que yo le guste. Además,- dijo terminando se su sándwich- el ya tiene un grupo de "fangirls".

- Ah creí que dirías que no es tu tipo.- dijo con una sonrisa picara.

-ay no empieces!- se quejó Alue- No es que sea mi tipo, sólo que no lo conozco bien.

-Pero si lo fuera?- Pregunto Naomi, mientras Alue suspiraba.

-Tu sabes que me tengo que ocupar de mi familia y la verdad no se sí quiero "un interés amoroso".

-Um ok, si tu lo dices.- dijo Naomi antes de que soñara el timbre para ir a clases.

Ese mismo día, ambas chicas tendrían que reunirse en la casa de alguna de ellas para hacer un trabajo. Como la mama de Alue estaba ocupada con Joules, de segura por una de sus discusiones, decidieron en que lo harían en la casa de Naomi. Alue le llamo para informarle a su madre del trabajo, a lo cual acepto, agregando en que Joules dijo "si, claro" a lo cual la mama la regaña de que siga con la tarea.

Sin más que decir, Alue acompaño a Naomi a su casa para hacer el trabajo. Ya eran las 9:30 cuando terminaron y empezó a llover.

-Segura que podrás con esta lluvia, amiga?- pregunto Naomi.

-Podrías llamarle a tu mama para que te quedarás a dormir.- menciona la mama de Naomi, Haruka.

-No se preocupen estaré bien, además por suerte que traigo mi paraguas en la mochila- dijo un paraguas morado.

-ok!- dijeron ambas.

-Hasta mañana Naomi, adiós señora Haruka!- se despidió Alue.

Desde ambas casas solo duraba 15 minutos de caminata. Aunque para Alue fue eterno, ya que sentía que algo andaba mal. Antes de irse a la casa de Naomi había llamado a su mama, pero sólo sonó el tono de la contestadora. Alue sabía que su mama la llamaba cada tantos minutos si venía tarde a casa, pero esta vez algo fue diferente. Y mientras más caminaba, más se intensificaba la lluvia.

Al llegar a casa aún no se calmaba sus nervios. Al tocar la puerta vio que esta estaba abierta, eso la hizo extrañar y preocupar.

-Mama?- nadie contesto.- Mama, ya llegue!-aún sin contestar.- Joules?!

Al entrar vio que todo estaba oscuro y sólo la iluminaba los relámpagos que aparecía. Al cerrar la puerta comenzó a avanzar y mientras más avanzaba, más oscuro se hacía y se podía escuchar una melodía, le era conocida pero no sabía porque.

"Que es esa melodía?" Se pregunto mientras subía las escaleras para ver si estaba alguien. Después de un par de minutos no estaba ni su mama ni su hermana, aunque al mirar en el cuarto de esta última escucho la melodía más fuerte y más horilante que tuvo que cubrirse los oídos. Se estaba comenzando a desesperarse que bajo rápido las escaleras hasta llegar a la cocina donde pisó una extraña sustancia. Al acercarse se sorprendió lo que era.

-Sangre!- dijo mientras buscaba su teléfono, ya que tenía linterna y al prenderla se horrorizó a lo que vio.

-Mama?- dijo mientras un relámpago iluminaba la habitación. Allí en el suelo, descubrió a su madre con un cuchillo de cocina ensangrentando. Al ver eso, simplemente cayo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar.- Mama! M-mam-ma! Mamaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!

Alue estaba muy destrozada, pero aún así llamo rápido a la policía. En 5 minutos aparecieron para investigar. Después de 3 horas solo se sabía que se había cometido suicidio, ya que se encontraron las huellas dactilares en el cuchillo, y de que Juley estaba desaparecida. Naomi y su mama vinieron para consolar a Alue, pero cuando llegaron los noticieros a preguntarle a Alue porque se retiraba.

-Mi hermana sigue viva y no volveré hasta dar con ella- al decir eso salió corriendo de la casa aún seguía lloviendo. No sabía como, peo sabía que su hermana seguía viva y quien sea que la rapto y que causo que su madre se suicidará debería pagar por lo que hizo.

Ya eran las 3 de la mañana cuando paró la llovía. Alue seguía con el uniforme de la escuela, una chaqueta negra con camisa de botones de manga corta, corbata roja, falda escocesa, zapatos negros y calcetas blancas y largas. Cuando paso por un callejón vio qu un sujeto la seguía, mientras avanzaba más rápido. Al dar rápido una curva se resbalo por el suelo mojado, pero cuando trató de levantarse esta la estaba reteniendo. Era un chavo de cabello café y ojos azules.

-Javier?! Qué chingados estas haciendo siguiéndome?!- dijo Alue totalmente asustada y estresada.

-tsk como si no supieras tu mexicanita rara- dijo mientras la volteaba.

-Te digo que me sueltes no tengo tiempo para esto!

-Ja lo dice la que seguro mato a mi mejor amigo!

-YO NO TE HICE NADA CRETINO!- dijo ella empujandolo pero este la sujeto del brazo.

-VEN ACÁ!- dijo levantándose y agarrándola con más fuerza. Alue trato de soltarse, pero este la tenía bien sujetada así que hizo lo que único que se le ocurrió.

-AYUDAAAAAA!- grito.

-CÁLLATE O TE JURO QUE TE DISPARO LOS SESOS!- dijo sacando un arma y apuntandole en la cabeza.

-Suéltala!- dijo alguien detrás de ellos. Cuando voltearon no pudieron visualizarlo bien del rostro, sólo se podía ver que tenía un traje negro con camisa blanca y una corbata morada.

-ESTO NO TE INCUMBE!- dije Javier disparandole al extraño quien esquivo todos los ataques, para luego hacer aparecer un extraño brazo hecho de sombras el cual sujetaba algo.

-Te dije que la soltarás al menos que quieras terminar como tu amigo- y se mostró que era un cadáver.

-NOOOOOooooo!- dijo mientras empezaba a maldecir al extraño, pero luego paro y se río como maniático- JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAAAAAAHHHHH! BUENO EL ERA UN DEBILUCHO, PERO AL MENOS QUE QUIERES QUE ELLA VIVA!-dijo apuntandole en la cabeza a Alue.- Te propondré un trato.- empezó a decir que con las habilidades de el, podrían asaltar todos los lugares que que quisieran y serían conocidos como la pandilla más peligrosa de todas. Algo que pocos sabían de Javier Salinas es que este pertenecía a una pandilla busca problemas del instituto, aparte que es un moleston, desgraciado, pevertido y todas las cosas que tengan que ver con el.

El extraño sólo veía a Alue y esta lo miraba a el.

-My Lady Alue, you are virgin?- pregunte este con un perfecto inglés británico.

Alue se sonrojó ante la pregunta.

-OYE MARICON ME ESTAS ESCUCHANDO?!- grito Javier am saber que lo ignoraban.

-I ask you a question My Lady!

Alue dudaba si responder o no.

-Answer me!

-Y-YES! YES, I AM!- grito está de tanta presión y al saber lo bochornosa de esta.

-SUFICIENTE!- Javier disparó, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía balas.- RAYOS!- y así salió corriendo mientras soltaba a Alue.

Alue se sentía débil pero agradecía a quien la salvo. Este al salir de las sombras hizo que Alue se sobresaltara.

-Tr-Trébor?- dijo ella con asombro y avergonzada por lo que le respondió, porque la verdad si fue cierto.

-Perdona por la pregunta, querría ganar tiempo para que se le acabará las balas. Al parecer estar bajo tiempo en la lluvia y los sobresaltos que hoy tuviste te han puesto muy débil hasta el punto de no tener fuerzas para sobrevivir.- mientras hablaba Alue empezaba a derramar unas pequeñas lágrimas.- Podría ayudarte no sólo en estar vida, también podría ayudarte a encontrar a tu hermana. No me preocupes como lo se, sólo se. Pero en caso en que no cumplí lo último, haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz. Pero la desicion es tuya.

En eso Alue a largaba su mano débilmente. Ella no sabía como, pero confiaba en el. En un momento se le nublaba la vista un poco para dejar caer su mano, para que este la sujetara para no caer. Trebor sonrió ante eso.

-Alue...-dijo mientras le acomodaba el fleco para ver su ojo derecho.- ... You have a beautiful right red eye.- para luego besarle la mano y luego ambos ojos antes de que ella cayera dormida.

Alue empezó a tener un rarísimo sueño. Primer estaba en un cuarto en blanco antes de destruirsé el suelo y revelando una banda de zombies y endermans diciendo cosas como "mexicanita", "kawaii" y "panties" lo cual hizo que ella huyera lo más cómico posible de ellos hasta que choco con Trébor quien seguía usando ese mismo traje.

-My Lady Alue...-fijo asiendolo una reverencia antes de continuar.-...you have choose your path...- dijo mientras se le acercaba.-...the path of a creepypasta.

Alue sintió que no podía moverse mientras este se acercaba cada vez más y más hasta que se paró tan cerca de ella para besarle en los labios.

Alue despertó sobresaltada aunque se sorprendió más a saber que ya no estaba en la calle sino en una habitación bastante grande tipo europeo, el cual sólo era iluminado por la luz de la luna que se asomaba. En eso, empezó a checarseara saber si no tenía algo, a parte que tenía una piyama de 2 piezas, a lo cual suspiró aliviada, pero se pregunto cuando se había puesto ese piyama. Aunque pegó un grito al percarse de que Trébor estaba sentada en su cama mientras la estaba observando con una sonrisa divertida.

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!- ya terminando de gritar este se levantó.

-Dime Alue como se siente ser una Creepypasta.

-Ah?- dijo mientras sacaba un espejo y se observaba toda su cara. Sólo veía que su cabello se veía más desgreñado y su piel estaba más blanca, pero cuando se levantó el cabello, pudo ver que su ojo izquierdo era morado y el derecho seguía siendo del mismo color pero con detalles negros, y cuando sonrió pudo ver que tenía colmillos. -AY CHIHUAHUAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Tan sólo en una semana, Alue supo que estaba en un mundo donde se encontraba diferentes leyendas urbanas de internet, conocidas mayormente creepypastas. Que con ayuda de Jake, el nombre creepypasta de Trébor aparte asistente del "governante" de creepy-city, ahora ella tenía poderes que podía utilizarlos dependiendo de como sería su trabajo, el cual le explicó que tenía que provenir de algo que ella no soportara. Como ella detestaba los conflictos severos entre familias y a bravucones aprovechados, decidió que podría "salvar" a estos niños llevándoselos a su nuevo "pequeño y humilde" hogar; lo último era cierto, mientras que lo primero era mentirá ya que era bastante grande, bueno, sólo tenía 3 pisos, el último era el ático, y un sótano.

Un día en que estaban hablando, Alue le preguntaba unas cosas a Jake, ósea Trébor.

-Te pido que me llames Trébor- pidió educadamente este.

-Porque? Muchos te conocen por ese nombre, porque no quieres que yo no lo mencione?- pregunto Alue con cierta curiosidad y un tanto molesta ante tanto "trato especial".

-Mira, la verdad estoy obligado hacer alguien que no soy por temor a que me despidan y termine en un lugar peor que este.- explico este.- Y sólo el único momento en que soy yo, es cuando estoy contigo.- dijo mirándola a los ojos.

-Pero si tenías tantas fangirls, porque yo?

-Porque eres la única que no me ve como una celebridad, sino como alguien "normal"- dijo asiendo énfasis en lo último.

-Oh. A por cierto ya escogí mi nombre de creepypasta.

-Y cual es?

-Mi nombre será Madness.

-Madness...- dijo mientras lo decía que el asentó inglés y sonreía.- ... Me gusta.

Ella sonrió también.

-Sabes con respecto a la canción que me dijiste es "Children of the Night" sólo que es una versión retorcida la que escuchaste. Yo pienso que te queda bien esta canción pero con esta versión- dijo mientras le pasaba su iPod.

-Tiene algo que ver con ponys?- pregunto ella, mientras este asentía algo apenado.- Me gusta.

_S-L-S-L-S-L-S-L-S_

**Sol: por fin lo termine!**

**Jack: por fin! Ya era hora!**

**Madness: a mi me gusto.**

**Trébor: a mi igual!**

**Sol: en fin el próximo creepypasta será "Blind Killer Eyes".**

**Diana Carolina: donde aparesco yo!**

**Blind-Eyes-Carlos: y yo!**

**Lament: si Diana.**

**Luna: Chao~**


End file.
